


Valeyne 2.0

by batjokes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batjokes/pseuds/batjokes
Summary: im going off this one prompt i lost the link but its 16 kisses and 16 moments! each chapter is rlly short cause iim Practicing





	1. Sweet Kisses

Bruce is distracted doing work for Wayne Enterprises, he’s been working for hours. Jeremiah has been sitting with him through the whole, occasionally bring him food and drinks. Besides that, Jeremiah can’t stop staring at Bruce, he’s been studying him for hours. 

Enough that he notices little things. He notices how he draws his hands through his hair when he gets stuck on something. Or how he forgets to blink for minutes but then his eyelashes will flutter shut. Jeremiah has especially noticed how he mumbles to himself when he’s reading. He can’t stop staring at his lips. He can't stop thinking about kissing him. About how easy it would be to lean over and kiss him. So that's what he does. 

He brings his hand up to Bruce's cheek and lightly traces up to ear. By now he has Bruce’s attention, pen still in his hand and a blush crawling up his cheeks. Jeremiah doesn’t stop though, he continues until he traces his finger down behind his ear, he tangles Bruce’s hair around his index finger. ”You’re so beautiful.” Jeremiah whispers. Bruce’s breath hitches. Beautiful. He’s been called many things before but never beautiful. The blush only increases then. His mind is blank and he wants to move, he wants to kiss Jeremiah but he’s too shocked. He doesn’t have to do anything though as Jeremiah turns his head towards him. ”You’re so caring.” Jeremiah whispers, Bruce can feel his breath on his face. ”I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you.” He whispers before leaning in. 

The moment his lips touch Bruce’s his hands run up his chest, around his neck and into his hair. Jeremiah has his hands wrapped around Bruce’s waist, trying to get him as close as possible. Bruce deepens the kiss as fast as he ends it. He pulls back slowing before looking at Jeremiah. He’s zoned out, eyes filled with love and mouth slightly opened in shock. Bruce moves his hand from the other's hair and places it on his cheek. “You’re so brilliant.” Bruce whispers before he kisses Jeremiah’s cheek. “You’re so brave.” This time he kissed his nose. “You’re so handsome.” Ending with a kiss above to Jeremiah’s eye. He’s blushing bright red by the time Bruce is done. ”I love you.” He whispers before leaning his head in the crook of Bruce’s neck. ”I love you too.” Bruce replies as he runs his hands through the other's hair again and pulls him in closer for a hug.


	2. Hot Kisses

This was Gotham, it was practically impossible for sunshine to exist. Yet here laid Bruce and Jeremiah in 90 degrees weather with a broken AC. “Are all the windows open?” Bruce mumbled, face first into the pillow. 

“Yes, dear.” Jeremiah replied, they had been going like this for hours trying to find every little possible way to stay cool. 

“And Alfred found every fan in the house?” Bruce lifted his face up to look at his boyfriend. His face was a deep red with a thick layer of sweat over it. 

“Yes, dear.” Jeremiah chuckled as he wiped Bruce’s forehead with a handkerchief.

”And you’re absolutely sure the town pool is closed?” He sat up and grabbed Jeremiah’s hand. Both of their hands were sweaty but neither truly mind. They would go through hell for each other after all, a little heat wasn’t going to get to them. 

”Yes, dear. The town pool hasn’t been used in years.” Jeremiah used his free hand to cup Bruce’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful even when you’re complaining and covered in sweat.” 

Bruce groaned as he leaned into his boyfriends hand. “Be thankful I love you, otherwise I probably would get as far away as possible. It’s too hot to be touching.”

Jeremiah hummed as he pulled the smaller one into his lap. ”Well is it too hot to be kissing?” 

Bruce pouted, ”Well I guess not. But you owe me for getting your sweat all over me.”

Jeremiah chuckled, ”Yes, dear.” He wrapped his hands around Bruce’s neck and leaned towards him. He slowly put his lips on the other as he moved his hands up the ginger’s hair. Jeremiah could taste the sweat as he opened his mouth to invite Bruce in. Bruce hummed as the kiss was deepened before pulling back. 

”Yeah, I guess it’s never too hot to be kissing.” He said before he gave Jeremiah a small kiss. 

Jeremiah chuckled, ”That’s good I rather like kissing you I wouldn't want to stop due to the weather.” He leaned towards Bruce for another kiss. The other greedily accepted as he dug his hands through the ginger’s hair again. He pulled back and lifted Jeremiah’s head up by gently yanking on his hair. He quickly attached his lips to the other's neck. ”You’re so pretty like this.” Bruce mumbled. 

”I’m glad you think so.” Jeremiah replied, dazed from being lovestruck. He began to unbutton Bruce’s shirt as he continued work on his neck. When the shirt was finally unbuttoned, Jeremiah lightly traced his finger over Bruce’s chest. ”Heh, is this what you meant by owing you?”

Bruce lifted his head up to look Jeremiah in the eyes, ”Maybe. Why? Do you not want to?” 

”Oh, no I _very_ much want to.” Jeremiah replied before he quickly switched positions so Bruce was laying on his back and Jeremiah was leaning over him. He went back to running his hands over Bruce’s chest. ” _You’re_ so pretty like this.” He said before he began to kiss the others neck. He left a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. 

Jeremiah stopped and brought his head over Bruce’s. He was about to lean in for a kiss when they both heard someone cough behind them. Jeremiah quickly scrabbled away from Bruce, trying to cover his neck as Bruce messily buttoned his shirt back up. ”Y-yes, Alfred?” Bruce asked, not making eye contact with him. 

”Master Bruce, sorry to interrupt but the AC has been fixed.” The butler said, trying to ignore what was just happening. 

”Okay, Alfred. You can go now.” Bruce replied, his shirt was only half buttoned and none were in the right place. 

”Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred replied as he walked towards the door. ”Oh, Master Bruce. Please do be careful.”

”Okay, Alfred! You can go now!” Bruce said again this time his voice was a couple pitches higher and face was bright red. 

They both sighed as Alfred left and the door was closed. ”At least I don’t have to listen to you complain now.” Jeremiah chuckled. 

”Hey! I wasn’t complaining that bad.” Bruce protested. 

”Sure, you weren't.” Jeremiah laughed as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

”Maybe we should move somewhere more private.” Bruce suggested as the kiss ended.

”Yes, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just supposed to be hot temperature wise but then it turned into this lmao Whoops
> 
> also! if yall have links to any sibling prompts pls comment! i want to write some good ol brotherly jeremiah & jerome oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hehe gay


End file.
